Many diabetics depend on external doses of insulin for regulation of their blood glucose level. Usually, these insulin doses are administered several times daily in the form of injections. From a medical point of view, though, continuous insulin doses are advantageous, such as are feasible using, for example, the infusion system known from WO 2004/098390 A2. Disadvantages of known infusion systems include, on the one hand, that the comfort of wear is experienced by many users as being insufficient and, on the other hand, the considerable costs which exceed by far the costs of a treatment by multiple daily insulin injections.